A New Meeting
by LOTR Fangirl
Summary: Sauron's evil power is rising again, and the Felowship must reunite to fight against this evil power and bring peace back to world! This happens in the actual days. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!! For Frodo fans!
1. 1 The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from tolkien!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
" Wake up, Frodo!" said an old voice "you can't be late for school again, or your teacher will call me for another reunion, and I really don't want that!"  
  
"I'm coming uncle Bilbo..." answered Frodo, scratching his sleepy eyes. He just had a strange dream that night...something about a golden ring... some guys dressed in black and a old wizard.. "I think that I slept too much..." he muttered as he tried to erase that strange and realistic dream out of his head.  
  
He reached the kitchen, where his uncle was preparing some pancakes and toasts. Bilbo surely was an eccentric figure, but Frodo was very grateful to him. His uncle offered himself to take care of Frodo when his parent tragically died on a plane crash. So, since he was a kid, he had been living with the oldest son of his grandfather's sister.  
  
Bilbo was really old now, but he liked to spend time with his youngest cousin and tell him about the origins of their family (he was doing researches and writing a book about that). Physically, he didn't look like Frodo; their only resemblance was the low stature, that according to Bilbo, it was family's genetic heritage. Of course that both of them weren't small as child, but compared with "normal" people (like Frodo used to say) they were a little smaller.  
  
That meant that they were descendants from Hobbits, a old and almost unknown specie. And, as far as Bilbo knew, they were the smallest kind of people. But those were dark and confusing times, and since then, the humanity had evolved in such a way that all the species looked almost the same, except for some small differences.  
  
At that time, the Earth's population had made lots of books telling their History, but they were never found.  
  
"What do you want today? Pancakes, toasts or eggs?" said Bilbo in his usual hapiness.  
  
"Oh... nothing, I'm not hungry, I can eat someting at school later."  
  
"Come on, Frodo, my lad! Eat something! In our family, you surely are the thinest of all. If you stay that way for more time, you will disappear, you know!" he said laughing "Did you know that our ancestrals used to have two breakefasts? Oh, and that reminds me about the story that happened with my uncle Bingo, it was so funny..."  
  
"Uh... I better go to school or I'll get late again. See ya, uncle!" said Frodo in a hurry. He didn't like school, but worse than that was hearing about "Bingo-and-the-cookies-contest" story.  
  
Frodo was a little worried about his uncle, because he was acting a little different in the last month.  
  
He lived in a condominium of beaultiful houses since his parents died. Frodo always wondered how Bilbo could have such a cool house, since he has never worked. "Maybe he have hidden treasures inside the walls", the boy thought while closing the door. Suddenly he heard a voice calling:  
  
"Hey, small one! Gonna be late for school, again, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Strider! I won't be late today! And I may be short, but at least I don't have that disgusting hair like you!"  
  
It was Strider, Frodo's neighbor. He was at college and lived alone in a house across the street. The man was always annoying Frodo because of his stature. Sometimes Strider was really boring, but he always helped Frodo when nedded, and he was also very smart, even if he looked like a beggar with that long and dirty hair. He had never told his name to anyone, so people only called him Strider, because of his peculiar way of walking.  
  
"Do you wanna a ride til' high school? Oh, maybe you are so short, that I should take you to kindergarden?"  
  
"Shut up! Your idiot!"  
  
"OK, sorry...do you want a ride anyway? I have to go to the College, too."  
  
"Sure! Or I'm gonna be late!" Frodo liked to take rides with Strider, because he had a cool car, and all the girls at school liked a cool car, specially with a University guy inside of it. The boy was happy with the idea, even if he was only the passenger.  
  
"Uh...Frodo, I'll have to drop you here. I have some...things..to do now. At least you won't get that late into class!"  
  
"But...but..." said Frodo with a sad face.  
  
"Sorry, but I won't be late because of you!"  
  
"Oh, damn...I mean, no problem, thanks for the ride...."  
  
Frodo got off the car, and saw someone running in his direction "Sam!!! What are you doing here. You should be in class now!"  
  
"No Frodo, I was waiting for you." Sam was Frodo's best friend. He was always after Frodo, even if he got late to school beacuse of that. He wasn't very intelligent, but he was a really good friend...and the best thing it that he was smaller that Frodo (and a Hobbit descendant, too).  
  
"We better run now, or we gonna get in trouble..."  
  
"- Let's go!"  
  
"Here we are..."  
  
Frodo and Sam finally got into the school builiding. They studied in "Middle High School", it was the local place for studying. It was a beautilful, old building, with a big statue of a world globe in front of it, and a big baseball court in the back. Most students at the school really liked baseball, except for Frodo and Sam, who didn't enjoy any kind of sports at all.  
  
But now the corridors were silent, what means that the classes had already begun.  
  
"Maybe if we don't make any noise, they won't notice that we are late..."  
  
"MR. SAMWISE, MR. FRODO!!! LATE AGAIN? COME INTO CLASS RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Frodo frezzed. "Uncle Bilbo won't be happy with that..." he tought. They walked silently into the class where everyone were looking at them. Sam was quite nervous, he didn't like to stand in front of people, even if it was only his History classmates.  
  
" I can't believe it! How many times do I have to call your uncle to make you understand that you must be in class at the right time! And that's for you too, Samwise!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Gimli... it won't happen again - the boys said at the same time."  
  
Mr. Gimli was their History teacher. He was a good teacher. Strange, but good. He had a big red beard, and it had the same size as Frodo, except for being fatter.  
  
And suddenly, the teacher's angry face became a huge smile:  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna be good for you today! Just go to your chairs and don't bother my explanation, OK? Go now, he he he!!!"  
  
" Sure...teacher..." said a very confused Frodo.  
  
Both of them found their places, as the lesson continued. Frodo was very reliefed that his uncle wouldn't be called for a reunion again. "I should start to wake up earlier". Then the vision of the strange dream he had last night came to his mind again, and he reminded that both Sam and Mr. Gimli were in the dream. Frodo was worried "I never had a dream like that. Everything was so real... maybe Sam had the same dream too...". Suddenly a voice behind him made Frodo forget about his dream:  
  
" I can't believe how lucky you are!!! It's the first time that the teacher do something like that!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, that was really strange! At least my uncle wont have to come for a reunion again."  
  
"But why is he acting like that?" - It was Merry, one of Frodo's best friends (after Sam, of course!)  
  
"I KNOW what the problem is!" said another voice. It was Pippin, another friend of Frodo "it's the new teacher, the substitute of Mrs. Bolger."  
  
"And..."  
  
" Haven't you seen him? Oh, no, you are always late... But anyway, that guy looks like if he is our age! And all the girls are after him, with that fake blonde hair... And now I think that Gimli is jealous of him! That's why he is trying to be cool!"  
  
"And i hope that this continue for a long time!" said Merry.  
  
After some time, their History class was over.  
  
"Now we have English class, and HEY! It's with the new teacher! And all the girls will be looking at him...I think I'll dye my hair blonde, too!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Pip!"  
  
They walked into class where a young man was standing at the blackboard. He had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and it was very tall. He looked very disturbed when he saw Frodo, and started to write at a book over the table. Frodo didn't like that. Specially now, that he remembered that the guy was in his dream too. "that is very weird..." thought Frodo while going to the last row of the class (all the girls filled the first ones).  
  
"Hello, my name is Legolas, and I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year. But, you can call me Mr. Greenleaf."  
  
At that time, it was possible to hear lots of girls whispering "Legolas Greenleaf... he is so cute!...". It was alsso possible to hear Pippin "... maybe if I wear a wig and some blue contact lenses...oh, and maybe I should change my name, too...".  
  
During class, Mr. Greenleaf was always looking at Frodo, that was feeling very uncomfortable with that. In fact, Frodo was feeling like if the teacher was reading his toughts and sending an telephatic message to him "Your task isn't over yet....he is after you...your time has come now...".  
  
" Frodo?"  
  
He jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Ahn? What?"  
  
"Can you answer that question?" said Mr. Greenleaf.  
  
"But... who is after me, and which task are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you OK Frodo?" said Sam "are you paying attention to class?"  
  
"You better go to the nursery now." Mr. Greenleaf was really nervous and pale "I'll talk to you later."  
  
PLEASE! READ AND REWIEW!!!!! 


	2. 2 At School

A New Meeting  
  
A.N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! (but I hope I can get more, he he he!!!) KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
Summary: This story happens thousands of years after the War of the Ring (that means, in the modern days). And the characters of this fanfic are not exactly the same as in the book. Read the fanfic and find out who they really are....  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Frodo left the room he heard Merry whispering:  
  
"Maybe someone here likes you...."  
  
"Just shut up!..."  
  
Frodo was in the nursery for about one hour when the door opened and Mr. Greenleaf entered. While waiting for him, Frodo had all sorts of ideas, questions and toughts on what was going on, but he coludn't find any answer to his doubts. He was quite aprehensive when the teacher came in.  
  
"What do you want from me?" said the student, trying not to show his fear.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" said Mr. Greenleaf "I'm not gonna kill you or anything like that!"  
  
" So why do you want to talk to me? And why you were looking at me all the time during class? And what about that voice in my head?"  
  
"That's why I am here... I also heard that voice in my head"  
  
" So, it wasn't you who were saying that to me?" said Frodo with a strange look  
  
"That's right!"  
  
" Oh..sure! Suddenly, out of nowhere I have this crazy dream, with you in it. I come to school, where I hear a wacky voice inside my head, and you just come and say that it wasn't YOU?!!!" Frodo was very angry.  
  
"You had the dream, too?!"  
  
" Yeah! And maybe we are just two crazy guys hearing noises" he shouted as he left the nursery.  
  
" Oh, damn..." said Mr. Greenleaf  
  
Frodo started to run along the hall towards the cafeteria. His mind was very confused, and he wasn't felling very well for shouting at his teacher, even if he tought that Mr. Greenleaf was really the responsible for all the strange things that were happening to him. "Maybe some food will cheer me up". But as he entered the cafeteria, all of his friends were already wating for him  
  
"SOOO, Frodo, what the blonde guy wanted with you? A invitation for dinner?" said Merry, trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, Merry, he didn't want...ahn...anything!" said Frodo with a fake little smile  
  
"That means that he is not gay! Oh, no!"  
  
"Be quiet, Pippin!" said Sam  
  
"What do you mean? He took you to the nursery for what? To say hi! I'm your new teacher and girls just love me! I don't believe he did that!" Merry was very suspicious. "Of course not! Actually...he wanted...he wanted to see me because he wants to call uncle Bilbo for a reunion, that's it. You know...because I'm always late!" Frodo really wasn't very persuasive...  
  
"So he really is not gay?" Pippin repeated his question.  
  
"OF COURSE HE IS NOT!!!" said both the other three friends.  
  
"OK, then...just dont be mad..."  
  
"Come on Sam, let's get our lunch." Said Frodo, avoiding the presence of Merry and Pip  
  
"But...but...I ate my lunch a minute ago! I'm not hungry, and..." said Sam  
  
"Just come!" Frodo grabbed Sam's arm and took him away.  
  
While both of them were eating (Sam was just "playing" with his food) Frodo explained evrything: since the Dream, to his talk with the teacher. Sam just listened and nooded his head. He was a very good listener.  
  
"Whoa, man! That is weird! And I was in your dream! I don't know what you can do...like my old dad always say: 'just time can make you forget a nightmare'! You should wait to see what happens." Sam said, trying to make Frodo happier.  
  
"Yeah, you are right. Maybe if I wait some days all this strange happenings will dissapear. I just don't what I'll do about Mr. Greenleaf...maybe if I tell him that I'm sorry and..."  
  
"Mr. GREENLEAF! What are you talking about that miserable and... I mean, Frodo, my dear boy, are you having problems with Mr. Greenleaf?" suddenly appeared Mr. Gimli, with a sweet voice.  
  
"Actually, yes..." said Frodo  
  
"You know, if you are having problems with him, ask for my help! I surely know how to get rid of him, he he he...I mean...I will help you, OK?" he said leaving Frodo and Sam alone.  
  
"What a freak!" said Sam laughing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: That's all for now!!! Till the weekend there will be a new chapter, I hope. Please review. And send some ideas, too! I really need them! 


	3. 3 The Book

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!!! But I still need some more ideas....I hope you like this chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
Another day of school ended and Frodo just couldn't stop thinking abur his strange day. He decided to forget about everything and go home. But, that idea didn't last the whole day:  
  
"Hi uncle Bilbo, I'm home" (thinking "finally...") Frodo said.  
  
"Oh, hello, my boy! I can see that today you didn't get late for school, huh?"  
  
"See? I told you I wouldn't be late!" Frodo said with a triumph smile on his face.  
  
Bilbo was very very serious.  
  
"I have to talk to you" He said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'll have to tell you the truth: Well, you know that I am always after stuff about our relatives, even the ones from the past..."  
  
" Yeah, I alrerady heard A LOT about that..." said Frodo getting bored again.  
  
"LET ME CONTINUE... but, last month, I went to an really, really old antique shop, where I bought a book from a really old gentleman, perhaps older than the old Isenlard Tûk. I went there just to buy a poetry book, when he came and started to talk with me: - Good morning! What a busy man like you is doing here in such a old shop? - his voice was very calm, but I could easily see that he was also very wise, even with that strange big white beard and long hair. He looked very surprised when I came in.  
  
- I'm just looking for a good and old poetry book! Do you have any?  
  
- Hmm, I see... but I know that you are also looking for something else. Are you interested in history books?  
  
- Oh, I like history books! But I have many of them! - I said. You know, Frodo, I like history, but I was there for poetry, not for more relatives! But then, something he said got my attention, and..."  
  
He were suddenly interrupted by Frodo.  
  
"C' mon, Uncle! What did the guy wanted?"  
  
"Wait Frodo! Let me continue: he said: - Maybe you would like to have the history that is not in any normal history book... - the man said with a misterious voice, almost a whisper - the history of dark and bright times, when Elves and Dwarves lived in the same land...even Hobbits, if you would like to know.  
  
- B- But how? All those books were lost, a long time ago, and no one ever read them! - I tought that he was trying to trick me!  
  
- Or...maybe mankind is not ready to have it...yet. I'm wise, and old. I know what could happen if this book get in the wrong hands.  
  
- Do you have it, there with you? - Oh, Frodo, you wouldn't believe! My heart was beating faster than never!  
  
- Maybe... but I must ask for a price to it...  
  
I said: Oh, I'm just a old man...I don't have money! And, if the book is not fake, which I think it is, it should go right now for a museum or something! - but then, it seemed that the old man grew big and shouted at me with a creepy and powerful voice:  
  
- YOUR FOOL! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! If this books gets in the wrong hands, all the world can be destroyed! The only payment that I want for the book is: - he got closer to me, to make sure that no one would listen - you must never, NEVER, use this book for evil, or give it to someone else. That is the same thing that I did when I received it, a long time ago, from the Hobbits, and...  
  
- WHAT? HAVE YOU EVER SPOKE TO HOBBITS! I must be dreaming! You look very old, but I never imagined that you... but it is impossible... they disappeared a long time ago!  
  
- No, they didn't! You are a hobbit! Can't you see? There is Hobbit blood in your veigns!  
  
- OK, OK, but where is the book? Can I have it? - I was very excited.  
  
The old gentlemed went into a dark room, and came back with a big box made of wood and some sort of silver shiny metal. He stopped, looked at the box for the last time and gave it to me. He said:  
  
- Keep it secret! Keep it safe! This is the Middle - Earth History. Your and mine history. I'm sure you will find some amazing discoveries about everything, even yourself...  
  
- Myself? My only task is to find out things about my family and my ancestrals. And, of course, take care of Frodo.  
  
- You will find many things about Frodo, too. You Hobbits have such a brave heart! - he said smiling - go home now, and make good use of the book!"  
  
"That's strange..." Frodo said.  
  
"Well, I came home and opened the box. Inside, there was a big, old book with a red cover and some writtens on it. It was written: THE RED BOOK OF MIDDLE EARTH. I started to read it, and if what it says it's true, we have the most precious treasure in all world!!!! Precious...." he started to repeat that with a malicious look  
  
"Uncle Bilbo? Wake up!" Frodo said, trying to get his Uncle's attention "Where is the book? I want to read it with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: That's all for now!!!! I'm still gonna use some of the Ideas that I received! But I need help to translate some words for english!  
  
I need to know : How is it in english, the name of the book that Bilbo wrote? Is it THE RED BOOK? My book is in portuguese, so I don't know! 


	4. 4 More Answers

DISCLAIMER : I repeat: I do not own anything from Tolkien, blah, blah, blah...  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
That night, Frodo and Bilbo spent hours and hours, untill daylight, reading and discovering incredible stuff about Middle Earth and it's history. It was strange for both of them to find out things about the ancient world and all its races. But the most interesting was to read about his ancestrals and learn how much they looked the same, even after thousands of years. The book was very big, and of course they didn't read it all.  
  
"Oh my, Frodo! The sun is rising, we better sleep now, don't you think? I believe I could spend my whole life reading this book again and again, but I better be awake to do that!"  
  
"Me too uncle. But how no one could find out about our past? If we tell someone about that book, we may get a special award or sometinhg!" Frodo was very excited about the book, and enjoyed reading it as much as his uncle.  
  
But that idea didn't seem to make Bilbo very happy. "We shall not do that" he said raising his grey eyebrows with a scared look " If we do that and the strange old wizard finds out, he will put a spell on us... I don't want to become a frog or sometinhg like that..."  
  
"That man was a wizard?!"  
  
"Um...I don't think so...but he may be one and looked like one, too! He had that big white beard and a powerful voice, and he said that he met hobbits once!"  
  
"I think we should talk to this old man and find out more stuff about him."  
  
"OK, but let's do this tomorrow...I mean.. later."  
  
Frodo wento to his bed thinking about last morning, when his only worry was about that dream, that now was almost forgotten inside of his head, just like an old nightmare. But now, he had to take care of one of the most valuable trasures of Earth ( if it wasn't a fake, of course) and the worst part was that he couldn't tell this to anyone! Frodo was amazed about Middle Earth, and all its elves, ents, hobbits, dwarves, orcs (that now were just a mere description from a book).  
  
He wasn't imagining the surprise that he would have when he read about the destruction of the ring and how that story would change his life.... But, at least for that night, he had wonderful dreams about himself living ina hobbit village, with all his friends, in a dream that was a bit too familliar.  
  
That saturday afternoon, Frodo woke up with a knocking on the door. Bilbo was still slepping (like a rock).  
  
"Frodo! Bilbo! Is anybody home?" a familliar voice called.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Frodo knew who was at that door, and wasn't very happy about having his beautiful dream interrupted by his not-favorite neighboor. "What do you want?"  
  
At his door was Strider with another man after him, probably a friend. "Whoa, Frodo! What happened to you? Did you wento to a party or something?"  
  
Of course that Frodo couldn't tell him about the book, so he said the first thing that came to his head. "Oh..yeah.. I went to a party last night with some friends and got back home really late. I was slepping as you can see."  
  
Strider's face opened into a huge smile. "That's my boy!!! So Frodo, and what about the girls huh? I bet that a lot of them went after you thinking that you were one of your friens baby brother!!!" And started to laugh alone, what made him stop quicly when he realized that he didn't made a good joke. "What? You didn't understand? He is small...small as a baby!!! .... Oh, forget it!..."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Strider, leave the kid alone!" said the man behind him, showing himself to Frodo. "I'm sorry about Strider. He do some stupid jokes with me, too. But I always say that I least don't have that greasy hair like his!"  
  
Frodo looked at the stranger "I always say that to him, too." Suddenly he stopped "who are you? Are you Strider's brother or something?" In fact, they looked a lot like brothers, except for the light colored hair that the stranger had.  
  
"No, I am his friend Boromir, I live at the college campus, and Strider is coming with me today" Then he took a closer look at Frodo "Have we met before?"  
  
"I don't think so, even if you look familliar to me, too... that's weird."  
  
"My life have been very weird this month, too and..."  
  
He was interrupted by Strider "Hey, I know that you have a lot to talk to each ohter, but we don't have time now, Boromir. Maybe tomorrow you can come here and have a cup of tea or something! But now we have to go!"  
  
Frodo got angry "So you came here just to wake me up? Thanks a lot, your idiot!" He was almost closing the door when Strider said  
  
"Oh yeah, I wa almost forgetting. Can you please feed the dog while I'm gone? Thank you, my great friend! See ya at night!" And left with Boromir as fast as he could.  
  
"Great, just great.... what time is it? Wow, 1 pm! I better wake Bilbo and do the lunch".  
  
Bilbo and Frodo had a pleasant lunch, where they spent the whole time talking about how fascinating was Middle Earth. Bilbo was very excited, now that he could find more things about their family, as it was obvious that both him and Frodo were descendants from Hobbits. But, Frodo was still worried about all that happened; for him it was impossible to adimit that all the past, when there were all those different races, has been just forgotten. So they decided to spend the rest of the day reading more about Middle Earth's Red Book.  
  
"Now, let's see... where did we stopped last night? Oh, here" Bilbo said "Like the book says: The Lord of the Rings. Here is told the story of the War of the Ring and the Return of the King trough the Hobbits point of view. Let's read it!"  
  
But, as both of them began to read that part, they got pretty scared.  
  
"What the ****!" Frodo tought. "These people from the book have our names!!!" he said to his uncle, that was impressed just like him. "I think that the man at the shop is joking on us!"  
  
"But, not only our names, but also the names of our realatives are here! And even the ones of your friends! You see, in the book the guy named Bilbo is doing a birthday party. And do you know how old is he? 111 years old. I'll never be that old!"  
  
"That's not the problem! This is getting very, very weird! Maybe if we read more we can find some answers..."  
  
They kept reading: about Bilbo's birthday, Gandalf speaking about the ring (where Bilbo said "that man named Gandalf must be the wizard at the shop!"), about Frodo leaving the shire with Sam, Merry and Pippin, and they read untill they met Tom Bombadill. When they reached to Bree, Frodo stopped.  
  
"It's getting late again. We better go to that shop and talk to the old man."  
  
Bilbo and Frodo walked down the street carrying that heavy box with the book inside. The moon was very bright that night, and the street was very quiet. When they reached the small old shop, it was possible to read a big 'CLOSED' sign and the door. Frodo knocked and tried to call for someone, but there was no aswer. So, they decided to go there next day. In that time they got back home, Bilbo fed Strider's dog (because Frodo didn't want to do that), they had dinner and prepared themselves for antoher reading marathon. They red and reached untill the end of Elrond's Council. They were fascinated by Rivendell and all it's beauty. But the introduction of Strider (called Aragorn now), and his teachers, Mr. Greenleaf and Mr. Gimli made Frodo remember his dream, and remember of some scenes that were very similar to the ones in the book. "There may be some connection between the dream and the book. But I better don't tell anything about that to Bilbo. At least, untill I talk to the man at the antiques shop."  
  
The next day, Bilbo woke Frodo and went to the shop, that was closed again. When he got back home, he found Strider at the door.  
  
"Hello Bilbo! I'm here to thank you for feeding my dog yesterday."  
  
Then Bilbo remembered that Strider was in the book, too "Oh..sure, no problem. But, let me ask you something: have you ever been in that old Antique shop down the street?"  
  
Strider looked quite confused "Yeah... but that old man in there started to say stuff about me, that I was a great leader, and other strange things...So I got out of there, because that guy was really crazy! But why are you asking that?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing..." He said as Strider went back to his home. Bilbo went back and said to Frodo "Strider have a secret. I don't know what it is, but it must have some relation with Aragorn, and being a king".  
  
"But how do you know that?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I Know Strider since he was a kid, when he started to live in the neighborhood. But he have been acting very strange lately... he is becoming more adult and reponsible"  
  
"Oh yeah, I noticed that too. He gave me a ride to school the other day and he left saying that he had some 'stuff' to do. Or maybe he have a new girlfriend or something, just like in the book, where Aragorn is in love with that elf, Arwen".  
  
" But now, we better don't have any ideas, since we don't know if the book is real..." Bilbo said. After that both of them decider that they wouldn't speak more about the book, and spend the rest of the the day taking care of their own business. The next day, Frodo woke up again with the sound of his uncle calling:  
  
"Frodo, wake up, or you gonna be late for school again!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it. But I need mor reviews, or I will stop writing, because I'm not having much time right now...so READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	5. 5 A Little Help

CHAPTER 5:  
  
That day Frodo almost got late for school. His mind was full of toughts, and he was trying not to say anything to his friends at school, since that Sam Merry and Pippin had a important part at the book. But before seeing his friends, Frodo was called by Mr. Greenleaf to go to his office.  
  
"I have to talk to you, Frodo", said Mr. Greenleaf, while brushing his golden hair with his hands "about last friday...."  
  
"I know what you mean" replied Frodo, a little aprehensive, because he wasn't sure if he should tell his teacher about the book, and it's relation to the dream.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I was rude to you the other day, but I still have to talk to you, about the voice we heared and the dream" he looked very determined "I know who said that to us, and the meaning of the dream. Do you know where it came from?"  
  
"Uh...I have a idea, but I can't tell you about that..."  
  
"But I can: you know that, as you see, I'm a descendant from the elves..." he grinned, thinking of his special abilities "And, as all the ancient races, our history was forgot with time. But, lately, I found some things that I believe, can change forever our way of living. I know that this sounds crazy, I wasn't believing it myself, but when I had the dream, with you on it, I got sure that what I found was true."  
  
The boy couldn't believe it: he and Bilbo were not the only ones who knew about their past!  
  
" What do you know?"  
  
"Many things, but, class is almost beggining, so I guess that we'll have to talk about that some other time, as soon as possible."  
  
"Maybe you can come to my house today, and there we can talk about that, and..." Frodo stopped. Why was he saying that? Inviting a teacher to go to his house?  
  
"Yeah, good idea, but I have to go now! See you around!" and he left in a hurry.  
  
Right after him, Frodo left, too. But as he got out of his office, he bumped with...  
  
" SAM!!!" he said, helping his friend to get up "what are you doing here? Spying on me?"  
  
" Well, I saw you, but then you entered Mr. Greenleaf's office..." Sam said, blushing " I tought that he was going to do something, I was worried! You remember what he did last friday, didn't you?"  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes, and then he smiled. Sam surely was a loyal friend. They went togheter to the class where they meet Meryy and Pippin.  
  
"Hey Frodo! What happened to you? You said you would call us to hang out this weekend, but you didn't! What have you been doing lately?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Well, nothing special, I think I just forgot!" Of course, he was lying.  
  
" No problem! But we went to the beach and had lots of fun there on Sunday!" Said Merry " Even Sam came with us!"  
  
" Too bad that I couldn't go" Frodo answered, remembering that while his friend were on thr beach, he was reading a book where they were the main characters. And he felt bad for not telling anything to them abou that.  
  
But, some hours crawled by, and soon Frodo went home, even if he didn't found Mr. Greenleaf for the rest of the day. But, Frodo tought that his teacher couldn't go to his house, because he was not sure if Bilbo would let him speak of the book to a stranger. Anyway, Mr. Greenleaf didn't have his adress. But just when he arrived home he had a big surprise: as soon as he opened the door, he saw his teacher in a enthusiastic conversation with Bilbo.  
  
" Oh, yeah... and then I said ' take out this monkey costume right now!!!'...it was so funny, he he he..." Bilbo, didn't saw Frodo coming in, while he was telling Mr. Greenleaf about one of his family stories, probably the aunt-maggot-and-the-costumes-party.  
  
" Really? Oh, how funny, ha ha ha.... Uh, hello Frodo! As you can see, I accepted your invitation. Sorry for getting here in front of you." said Mr. Greenleaf, stopping to laugh.  
  
" Um...hi Mr. Greenleaf, uncle Bilbo...."  
  
"Come here, Frodo, my boy! Have some tea with us!" Bilbo said, excited "We're having so much fun..."  
  
" Yeah, uncle... but now we have important things to ask Mr. Greenleaf" said Frodo.  
  
" You can call me Legolas, if you want" the teacher said.  
  
Suddenly, the happy expression in Bilbo's face disappeared. He got completly dazed. His horror expression grew biggers as Mr. Greenleaf (A/N: now Mr. Greenleaf is going to be called just Legolas) tried to explain the situation.  
  
" Uh... I am... I have to talk to you...that's why I came here... but I believed that we should wait for Frodo... so I didn't say who I am... But... now that he is here, I think we can start, can't we?... I'm sorry..." Legolas tried to explain.  
  
" SO... YOU KNOW ABOUT IT , TOO! You are in the book! You're the elf, in the Fellowship!!!" Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes " See, Frodo, we are not the only ones!"  
  
" Well, it's obvious that I'm an elf!" Legolas said, smiling " After what happened last Friday with me and Frodo, I knew that I would get some valuable information here."  
  
"What happened last Friday, Legolas?" asked Bilbo  
  
" Ask Frodo" he answered, glancing at Frodo " you didn't tell him?"  
  
So Frodo had to tell Bilbo all that happened since he had the dream. And soon, all of them were in a heated discussion about the Book, Middle Earth and what they should do. But Frodo was still confused by something.  
  
" Legolas, how did you find out about all of this? I also had the dream, and all these stuff... but I only understand all when Bilbo brought the book, that somehow was meant to be with us. But you..." Frodo asked.  
  
" I'm not sure if I should say that, but...the Red Book of Westmarch had other copies. A few number of them, but the Council got one, too and..."  
  
" Council? What council?" Bilbo said.  
  
" I am part of a secret council (not secret anymore). An elven council, where we live and study about Middle Earth. For most people, our building is just a hospital, but inside of it, we try to recover all of the ancient elven costumes and live like our ancestrals. We also know about all the One Ring. And just like you, we made a deal that none of our members can say anything about the books to anyone."  
  
" Where are we in the middle of that?"  
  
" Wait and you'll see" Legolas repiled " A few months ago, we dicovered that one of the copies of the book was in this town. So I was sent here to find out who had it. I moved in, and a week ago I got a job as a teacher in your school" he said pointing at Frodo "and I got very surprised that in my first day of work I found almost half of the Fellowship togheter. And specially the fact that the ringbearer had the dream in the same day that I did and also heard voices" Legolas looked at Frodo again.  
  
"But I didn't know about the book on Friday!" said Frodo.  
  
" It was in your house, wasn't? And it was my duty to came here and see if the book is really here"  
  
At that moment, Bilbo stand up " But I only bought the book, a month ago. You said that you have been looking after the book for a long time."  
  
Then, the beaultiful elven expression disppeared of the teacher's face " So, where did you find the book?".  
  
" I bought it from a old man in a antiques shop near here. He was really strange, and he only gave it to me because I promised not to tell anyone about it. OH NO! But I told you about it! What am I gonna do now?" Bilbo cried.  
  
" You can trust me... I know that all of this is strange, but we have to be togheter, just like in the book." Legolas said smiling to Bilbo " But, first, we must find this old man and talk to him".  
  
" But we went there and we didn't see him" Frodo said " I think that the shop is closed now".  
  
" That's strange! But I'll go there and see if I can talk to him, to find some answers" he looked very decided now " Something is happening, and we must find out what it is. That's why I came here."  
  
" Mr. Greenleaf....I mean, Legolas, what exactly is happening?" Asked a reluctant Frodo.  
  
" I don't know, but we have to find out what it is as soon as possible. You see, our dream was a vision, that is going to happen soon. Someone is trying to warn us about that. But I better go now, I'll try to talk to the old man and see if he can help. I'll call you if something comes up."  
  
Without saying anything else, Legolas left. It was when Bilbo and Frodo realized that it was getting dark outside. Both of them had a quiet dinner. All they could think about was how they would get out of that situation. Specially Frodo, that was wondering if the dream had something to do with all the Lord of the Rings story, and if he would have to do something simmilar to that: no, it was just impossible. The mood at the Baggins house was very tense that night.  
  
" You know Frodo, all my life I have been searching for the past of our familiy. Something that could explain the way we are and live, and why we are here." Bilbo said, with a slightly voice.  
  
" So, I think that you got what you've wanted. Good for you... We have a brave family, if you know what I mean." Frodo said with a smile.  
  
" Yeah. But that is also a terrifiying tought. I believe that we are going to do something very important. Not me, only you, and you may have to devote your life to that..." Said Bilbo leaving the living room.  
  
But suddenly, they were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.  
  
" Hello" said Frodo.  
  
" Hi. It's me, Legolas" Frodo got really nervous as he heard Legolas voice " I found the old man. You just can't imagine what he told me! We are going to meet him in a week. All of us"  
  
" Y- You mean..." gasped Frodo.  
  
"Yeah...the whole Fellowship and also my superiors. I better go now. See you tomorrow, but pretend that I never went to you house today,Ok?"  
  
" Sure..." and hang out the phone. He realized that he had a huge task ahead of him.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: That's all the ideas I got from my head (now with blue hair!!!!). I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will be funnier, I promise! And Read My new Fanfic! 'The Fellowship body changing" 


	6. The Meeting

CHAPTER 6:  
  
That week, Frodo barely paid attention to class. He was just thinking about how he would tell Merry Pippin and Sam about the Book and all the rest. They probably wouldn't believe him. It was also ver strange for him to see Mr. Greenleaf acting like he was a normal teacher (and it was really funny to see Mr Gimli jealous of him). He had many questions to ask him: for example, what was that "secret council"? He would have to do something like Frodo from the book? And many other stuff...  
  
The day was coming, and Frodo tried to tell his friens about the metting:  
  
"Hey..guys, have you seen that new antiques shop, near my house?" Frodo said.  
  
"Yeah, my grandma went there... she bought a some old stuff there, a few days ago. Why are you asking?" Pippin answered, while eating a hot dog at the school cafeteria.  
  
"Uh, it looks like a cool place" Frodo was feeling realy idiot saying that "maybe we could go there...some time..." He stopped, looking at the faces of his friends.  
  
Pippin, Merry and Sam looked at each other, and then looked at Frodo.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..." and laughed very loud for some minutes "What are you talking about?" Merry said, trying to stop laughing " You're spending too much time with you uncle, you know?"  
  
Frodo continued, with a angry face " It's true! We should all go there, tomorrow night, what do you think?"  
  
" Well...I can go..." Sam said, trying to help Frodo, who was very embarassed.  
  
"You know what? We'll go too, won't we, Merry?" Pippin said with a evil smile "But if we don't like it there, you'll will pay the lunch for a week! I'm a genius..."  
  
Frodo had no choice " Ok then...but you must promise that you will go there!"  
  
Later that day Frodo, spoke with Legolas about the meeting:  
  
"Have you conviced Meriadoc, Peregin and Samwise to go?"  
  
"Yeah, but what about Mr. Gimli? What are you going to do?" asked Frodo.  
  
Legolas gave Frodo a evil smile, very simillar to Pippin's one " No problem, I know he will be there..."  
  
"I better not ask how..." Frodo said laughing nervously.  
  
"Listen, I can easily see that you are very afraid of this meeting. Elves cannot be tricked by anyone, and I warn you: be careful with your actions there, we never know what destiny can make of us...specially of you, Frodo" Legolas said, trying to calm down the boy.  
  
That made Frodo get even more nervous. At home, Bilbo said that Strider and Boromir would be there, too. Now they only had to wait for the next day. At school, the next day (the BIG day!!!), each minute seemed like an hour for Frodo, he was very anxious, and looking foward to go home. Somehow, he knew that after the reunion with the old man, he wouldn't be the same. That day Legolas didn't came to teach, and everyone was surpirised with that (speccialy the girls, that got very sad). Sam (who knew his best friend very well) was worried:  
  
"Hey Frodo. What's the problem?" Sam asked.  
  
"Uh...nothing. Are you going to the antiques store today, aren't you?" Frodo asked with tension on his voice.  
  
"Of course I'll go!!! Even if I have no idea of what we are going to do there..." he said, a little doubtful.  
  
"Do you think that Merry and Pip are going too?"  
  
"They are going, too...but you better have enough money to pay their lunch for the rest of the week, I can bet that they will say that they didn't like it there just to have free lunchs!" Sam said, laughing.  
  
" Yeah..." Frodo said remembering the promise that he made to his friends the day before.  
  
The rest of the day passed as slowly as ever... and Bilbo was strangely quiet that day. But Frodo clearly noticed that he seemed very...happy, with all that was happening. He smiled anytime that he saw Frodo, that afternoon.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me all the time?" Frodo asked his uncle.  
  
"Oh, I'm so proud of you, my boy!!! I know that you will become a great man in the future!!!" He said with tears rolling down his face.  
  
Frodo smiled "yeah, but only if I have a future..."  
  
It was about 6.30pm when Bilbo and Frodo left their house. At the other side of the street, there was a house with no ligts on: Strider was probably at the store already. Silently, they walked down the street, that at that time of the day was receiving the last rays of sun, in a very blue sky. Five minutes later, Frodo and Bilbo stopped at a very old and small store, in the front of it, was possible to read with big letters: MALLORN ANTIQUES - CLOSED.  
  
Frodo took a deep breath, said to himself "Let's go" and folowed his uncle inside the store.  
  
The place was very dark, and it had lots of old and dusty book shelfs, but they all had been pushed to back of the store. In the middle of it, there was a circle made of chairs, but no one was sitting there. But what really took Frodo's attention was the people who were in the room: Leaned down in a wall was Legolas. He wasn't wearing his normal "teacher" clothes, he was some strange, but beaultiful green clothes. He looked like a real elf now, looking tall and noble. He looked very happy when he saw Bilbo and Frodo:  
  
" Hello! I'm glad that you are here. Is everybody coming?" Legolas said, doing a reverence.  
  
"Hi...I think that everybody is coming. Soon they will be here." Frodo answered, a little embarassed.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the Council leader." He grabbed Frodo's hand and took him to a dark store corner (Bilbo was looking at some old books), where two people were talking to each other and didn't notice when Legolas came:  
  
" Oh dad, this place is sooo dirty!!! I want to go - when is this guy coming?" a girl voice complained.  
  
"Wait, sweetheart...soon they'll be here..." the other voice said, trying to calm down the first voice.  
  
"Uh...Lord Elrond..." Legolas said, interrupting the conversation.  
  
A tall man looked at them, he seemed older than Legolas, but he had the same elven traces "What? Oh, is he the... bearer?" the man asked, very surprised "I tough that he was....bigger..."  
  
"Hey!!!" Frodo said, angry "I may be small, but I am The bearer, like you said!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to insult you...I'm very honored to meet you. Well, my name is Lord Elrond, and I am the leader of all the elven descendants. You know, that are only a few number of them..." he was suddenly interupted:  
  
"There you are!!! We have been waiting for you for sooo long!!! Now tell us: what do we have to do?" standing in front of him, was the most beaultiful girl that Frodo ever seen (A/N: actually, I HATE Arwen!!!) she had long, shiny dark hair and bright green eyes. She looked a little older than him, maybe two or three years.  
  
"Ahm...this is my daughter Arwen, you probably heard about her..." and to Arwen, he said "this is the ringbearer, not the 'old man' that we are expecting".  
  
"Oh, no! Sorry Frodo... but my skin is getting irritated here!" she said, scratching her arm "maybe I should go"  
  
"So, you are Elrond and Arwen from Rivendell! That's funny... and weird. Do you know what we are going to do here?" Frodo asked Elrond.  
  
"I'm not very sure, but soon we will have some answers. I'm as curious as you, Frodo... like I was saying, we are a secret society, and we have been searching for a long time the Red Book of Westmarch, and when Legolas found out that you had it, we were sure that something is about to happen..." he was interrupted again, by the sound of someone opening the door.  
  
Two men were standing out the door, looking around.  
  
"Maybe I can stay here for more time..." Frodo heard Arwen say, while looking at the taller guy.  
  
It was no one else but Strider, Bilbo and Frodo's neighboor, followed by Boromir. They looked around, seeking for Bilbo and wondering why he asked them to go there. Bilbo greeted them, and took the guys to the corner where Frodo, Legolas, Elrond and Arwen were talking.  
  
"HEY!" Boromir said, looking to Legolas "Aren't you that student who were expelled from college after throwing the principal at the pool? That was REALLY cool, man!"  
  
Elrond gave a curious look to Legolas, who said "Me?... of c-course not..." the elf said, trying to hide his nervousism "I am a teacher, not a student...you must be confusing me with other person, he he..." he gave a little smile.  
  
"Hi shorty!" Strider said to Frodo. Then, he looked at Arwen, his reaction was the same that Frodo had when he saw her. He watched her for a long time, fascinated with her beauty. She looked at him, too, and got really shy when realized that Strider was watching her.  
  
"And YOU are..?" said Elrond, trying to call Strider's attention. He seemed very jealous of Strider.  
  
" Uh...Strider" said Frodo "this is Elrond, Legolas and Arwen. They are here for..."  
  
"Arwen!!! What a lovely name..." Strider said, with a fool look, not listening to Frodo...  
  
"Whatever..." Frodo said, angry  
  
Elrond looked at Strider "So...this is Aragorn, or should I call you King Elessar?"  
  
Aragorn stopped dreaming and looked amazed at Elrond " Hey! How do you know my real name? Nobody calls me like that!!! And what are we all doing here?"  
  
Then Boromir and Frodo said, at the same time, holding their laugh "So...your real name is... ARAGORN! Bwah, hah, hah..." and started laughing.  
  
"Stop that..." Aragorn said, embarassed. Legolas, Elrond and Bilbo smiled. But Arwen was still very serious, looking at him.  
  
"It is not a bad name...I like it" and giggled to Aragorn.  
  
He smiled at her "Thanks... who are you? Do you know what are we doing here?" he asked kindly to her.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard voices coming from the store's front door. The door opened, slighty, and it was possible to see that it was dark outside. They all saw when four shadows entered the room:  
  
"Frodo... where are you!" said a fammiliar voice.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" a strong voice was heard.  
  
"Maybe it's a surpise party!!!!" another voice cried.  
  
"Shut up, Pip!" and it was possible to heat a kicking noise followed by a 'Ouch!'  
  
Frodo similed, and ran in the direction of his friends. With them was also the teacher Mr. Glóin. They were presented to everyone in the room, and they were all very curious to know what they were doing there, when a door opened at the back of the store, and a really old man came out. He was just like Bilbo's description: had long white and grey hair and beard. Everything was silent. But he calmly walked in and said:  
  
"Greetings, my friends! I'm glad to see you all tonight. I'm here, because I've got sometihing really important to say. It will take a long time. Shall we sit down, please?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I don't have much time to write, cuz classes has just begun for me :o( But I hope you like this chapter!!! Read and review!!! AH...and anyone could tell me what "lol" means? OK...THANX! 


	7. Author's Note THIS IS NOT THE END

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Hi!!!!! I'm here to apologiz for taking so long to update new chapter of my fanfics!!!! School can really screw up your life sometimes. Well, If you can't read the new chapter, read a liitle about my life: These past two weeks were the wors ones I ever had! I had tests everyday, so I spend all of my free time studying, studying and studying... And on the weekend I had to do a stupid biology project, so I didn't had time at all! But I'm sure that you'll have a new chapter as soon as possible (this weekend, I guess) AND KEEP REVIEWING! I have been receiving lots of reviews later, and that really cheered me up! Fanfic is great excercise, specially if you are not american! (which is my case) So, all LOTR fans, aren't you mad about all that Oscar stuff? There is not going to have the red carpet! That makes me REALLY mad! Stupid war. At least we still have another movie for the next year! Well, I'm gonna stop here. If you want to send me reviews or comments (about everytinhg you want, not only about LOTR), just e-mail me, and I'm also looking for penpals. Here is my e- mail: juliamvf@hotmail.com, OK? Bye! 


	8. A New Danger

A/N: OMG! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER!!! But, here it goes! (and thanks for the m@il, NutJob!!!!)  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
Merry and Pippin raised their eyebrows. What was that guy talking about? But Gandalf stood up and said:  
  
You two look just the same: hurried as always! But..." His voice got stronger "now sit down and listen."  
  
Both of the boys sat down at the same time, mybe a little afraind of Gandalf. While that, Frodo realized that Strider (he was in doubt if he should call him Strider or Aragorn) was looking at Arwen all the time "How romantic..." he tought. Mr. Gimli was really confused. Why he decided to follow Mr. Greenleaf that night? And now he had just found out that he was a part of some sort of secret meeting. But for him the weirdest thing was that some of his students were there, too.  
  
"If this is a joke, you'll be severally punished for that!!!" Mr. Gimli said to Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam.  
  
But Elrond stopped him " Don't be afraid. Soon you'll find out why are you here." Elrond said, like if he was teading the teacher's toughts. Mr. Gimli sighed and sat down again.  
  
So, Gandalf started to speak:  
  
"Well, some of you know why are you here. Elrond and Legolas really helped me in this. Fortunately, it was very easy to find all of you. Some of you had a dream, didn't you?" He said looking at Frodo "It was a sign that I send you. But first, I have some things to explain, especially for those who don't know what they are doing here..." So he started to say things about the book, and gave a summary about the war of the ring history, and all the people envolved on it. Boromir got quite scared when he knew that he dies, and Strider got slightly happy when he knew that he married Arwen. It was really hard to believe in what he was saying (except for Frodo, Bilbo and Legolas). Specially Mr. Gimli, who was and experient History teacher. He said to Gandald:  
  
"But, why is this history so hidden from us? Why can't we know anything about it?"  
  
"Well there is a lot of reasons. But the first one is because that some centuries after the destruction fo the ring, some men decided to bring back to life all the evil spirits who disappeared with Sauron. They believed that if they did that, they would be able to be as powerful as Sauron. And, in second place, most of the copies of the books were destroyed..."  
  
"Why?" Boromir asked.  
  
" There were several fights between hobbits, the people who had the books, and the men. So, the hobbits decided to burn them. Many hobbits died trying to save the books from the men."  
  
"That's terrible!" Arwen said, trying not to cry (she was very sensitive).  
  
"Uh...yeah... really is!" Aragorn said trying to agree with her. She smiled at him in return.  
  
Then, Elrond decided to speak "But, they decided to save two books. One to me, and the other to Gandalf..."  
  
But I thought that you were in the 'undying lands'!" Bilbo asked.  
  
Elrond smiled "Well... you really read the whole book! But, anyway, we had to come back to get them. And after that, the history was forgotten by the next generations..."  
  
Suddenly, Pippin got terrified "THAT...MEANS THAT YOU...ARE"  
  
Gandalf and Elrond Smiled. They knew what he was going to say (everyone in the room did, and they were scared, too) "Well...I am...and the book is with me since that time!" Gandalf said.  
  
"How can that be?" Sam questioned the wizard.  
  
"Actually, I don't know. But I know that only some wizards can live as long as they wish. I guess that I'm just lucky..."  
  
"I wasn't expecting anything like that. But which is my part in this whole 'Ring' thing?" Frodo tought. He hoped that it was nothing important. How wrong he was!  
  
" But after all this time, what we are doing here?" someone asked.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf gave a sad look to each other " Before we went to the Undying Lands, we made a prophecy that if some day the spirit of Sauron rises again, the spirit of those who helped destroyed him would rise as well..."  
  
Everyone in the room got REALLY scared, almost in panic. Frodo, Legolas, Arwen and Bilbo, knew what kind of creature was Sauron. And if he rises now, the consequences would be much worse than the last time he tried to conquer the world.  
  
Merry was stunned " So if we are here, that means that..."  
  
"That's it. Sauron is Rising again..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! But that's the best I can do now! But, I NEED IDEAS! My Ideas are ending! Help me, cuz I don't want to write bad chapters for bad ideas... READ AND REVIEW! 


	9. Some Issues

A/N: Hey!!! Here it goes my new chapter... Yeah, I know I've taken a long time for posting it, but I nedded a good idea, and it's not very easy to get one... Hope you like it! Talk to ya'll later!!!  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
  
If they could, everyone would be screaming, but it would look too ridiculous.  
  
"But...how do you know that?" Frodo asked, trying to stay calm. He know that he would have a big task ahead of him, if what Gandalf said was true.  
  
"Let's just say that I have my sources of information..." Gandalf answered with a little smile. He looked very calm in that moment. Maybe he was confident about the sucess of the Fellowship in that moment, like they did the last time they saved the earth.  
  
It was almost a ridiculous vision: try to picture everyone in that dark room, in a big silence looking at each other almost in panic, but fearing a enemy that they had never seen or heard about before. It was just a strange feeling, they all knew that after that day all their lives would change with all that responsability in their back! They could all be heroes, or they could just destroy the whole world...  
  
They all got home after the reunion. Gandalf said that they would meet again soon. Frodo, Bilbo and Strider got back home togheter, since they were neighbors. They said goodbye, but a hour later (Frodo was just going to bed), someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey shorty!" Said Aragorn's voice, trying to look happy.  
  
"Hi..." the bouy said opening the door.  
  
Strider continued, with a serious tone on his voice "well... I was wondering, after all that meeting and stuff like that, if I could borrow the "book" for some time."  
  
Frodo grabbed the book and almost throwed it over Aragorn (he really wasn't in a good mood) "Here. Take it. But be very careful... good night."  
  
He was almost closing the door when Aragorn put his feet between the door and the wall "Wait" he said "I would also like to ask something: what do you think that made us live next to each other? Or what made you be friends with Sam, Merry and Pippin? Do you think it was just coincidence?"  
  
Frodo stopped "Well, I never tought about that... but I don't want to think about that now..."  
  
"Well, just think about it, Ok? See ya...." Said Aragorn, moving away.  
  
Frodo went to bed thinking about that "Maybe if I was the ringbearer, I would have never met Strider or my friends at school, and I would'n have all this responsability... I don't know what I must do..." he soon fell asleep, and had his second strange dream. In it, he just saw some blots on the sky, like flying creatures attacking him. He started to move in bed. He was just about to be eaten when a bright and warm light came out from nowhere and made the flying figures going away.  
  
Next week came and passed really slowly for all the Fellowship, at school Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo barely speaked to each other (or to anyone else). The just gave each other vague smiles, like if they were waiting for the world to end at that exact moment.  
  
Mr. Greenleaf (or Legolas like Frodo used to call him after the meeting) wasn't at school anymore. Somehow, Mrs. Bolger, the real teacher (before Legolas) came back from her "mysterious" disease and started to teach again. She just said "It's a miracle! I was sick for two weeks, and all the doctors said that I didn't have much time left, snif..." then her eyes got full of tears "and last weekend I just got better!! Now I can teach you again about the wonderful world of English!!" Students just sighed, specially the girls.  
  
Mr. Gimli didn't came that weeek, too. But no one knew where he was...  
  
That friday the four friends were ate the cafeteria having lunch. Well, not actually, because they didn't seem very hungry (even Sam wasn't hungry!). Then Sam broke up the silence:  
  
"Remember, Frodo, last monday when you asked us about what if we never met each other or anyone of the...uh, 'fellowship'?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the same thing that Strider asked me last week? Why are you asking?" Frodo said in a sleepy way.  
  
"I was thinking about that too... and then I had this idea..."  
  
"What idea?" Pippin asked.  
  
"The first time that 'we' defeated that evil guy... what was his name? Oh, yeah, Sauron... anyway, our friendship was stronger than never, wasn't it? So, I think that what made we know each other now is not some 'paranormal' force, like Frodo said that day" He stopped for a moment and continued "What do you think about that?"  
  
"So, what do you think that made us know each other after all these million years? A coincidence? There is someone, or something behind it!" Merry said.  
  
" No, what I mean is: I think that at the same time that this 'evil power' like Gandalf said, is rising again, so is the 'good force'... uh, understand?" Sam looked a little confused at his friends.  
  
They all made a interrogation face. But after some moment, Pipin's face suddenly opened in a big smile:  
  
" Yeah!!! That makes sense! You're right Sam! It's not some 'strange' power that made us meet each other. Its the same force that made us defeat Sauron and destroy the ring! It somehow tried to keep us togheter in case if something happened." He said, cheering himself up.  
  
"But how do we know if what you are saying it's true?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well, we will only find the truth in the future. Who knows what will happen from now on? And even if this is not true is better we believe in it, so we' ll know that we are togheter for a good cause" He answered.  
  
Frodo smiled "I guess you're right!"  
  
Suddenly, it looked like if the "black cloud" over the friends disappeared. They all felt that whatever they would do to fight against evil would be much better with the help of true friends.  
  
That afternoon Frodo went home, and found Aragorn sitted in the stairs by his house door.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here at the stairs? Where's uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Uhm... Hi! I think that your uncle is at the market. I was waiting for you to give the book back. Thanks." And gave the heavy book to Frodo as they went home.  
  
" And what did you think of it?"  
  
Aragorn seemed a little nervous "well, it's strange to find out that a long time ago you were a king and that were such extraordinary creatures on Earth. But it's good to know that we could bring peace to people again... And there's this other thing..."  
  
"What?" Frodo asked, with a little smile, trying to look surprised, but he know what his neighbor would say.  
  
"Is that girl... Arwen..." he looked very embarassed.  
  
"Really?" Frodo said trying not to laugh at Strider's red face.  
  
" Shut up! Don't be sarcastic!" Strider said angry.  
  
Frodo stopped "Ok. Sorry. Go on"  
  
" Like I was TRYING to say, I read that I'm gonna marry her, and all that stuff... But I don't think that this should happen now, too. A long time passed since then, and she probably have another boyfriend, like that Legolas..."  
  
"Why are you saying that? Do you wanna marry her?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No, of course not! At least now... I mean, I don't even know her, but I'm afraid that if I still have the same personality that the 'old' Aragorn had I'll fall in love with her..." His face was on fire. It was funny to see Strider talking about his feeling with someone that he spend great part of the time making jokes of.  
  
"Really? I just have to say that she was looking at you all the time in the meeting..." Frodo grrinned at him "and maybe Arwen also have the same personality as she used to have!"  
  
"You know what? You may be right! And..." Suddenly the door opened and Bilbo entered, happy as usual (somehow, he didn't seem sad about this whole book thing).  
  
"Hi boys!"  
  
" Well, I better get going... See ya Frodo! Bye Mr. Bilbo!" And he left, closing the door.  
  
Frodo sighed. Strider would have some great discoveries from now on...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Yay!! Finished!!! Of course, just untill the next chapter!!! I found out that music really can be a good inspiration for writing!!! That's all. But I decided that this fanfic won't be considered "adventure/humor" like it used to be. Now it's gonna be just "adventure". I'm tired of receiving reviews asking "Where's the fun?" 


End file.
